1. Technical Field
The invention relates to presentations. More specifically, the invention relates to the automatic annotation of recorded presentations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presentations are commonly delivered as a sequence of slides presented on a computer screen. These presentations may be recorded for playback as video and audio electronic content, such as in teaching applications or computer-assisted learning applications. In certain cases, a lecture is recorded showing the slides that are presented by the lecturer. This is beneficial for students who want to review a lecture.
Electronic content, such as documents, audio, or video, is often indexed for searching and retrieval. Additionally, the content may be enhanced by tagging it with metadata. This metadata enriches the search functionality, enabling users to search for content based on the metadata. Users of the content can search for the content using metadata terms, such as keywords. Metadata may be authored and added to the electronic content manually. Because the authoring of relevant metadata is a time-consuming process, metadata may also be collected automatically through knowledge management systems.
In multimedia content, such as audio or video content, user-authored annotations and metadata may be temporally synchronized to the content. This metadata is linked to specific time segments of the content. Searching multimedia for such time-synchronized metadata allows the retrieval of specific segments of content. The annotations or metadata may be retrieved and viewed together with the specific time segment of content.
Time-synchronized annotations may be used with recorded presentations to enable time-synchronized capture and review of user-authored notes associated with the presentation. This enables time-synchronized review of recorded lectures and course, with synchronized playback of the recorded notes. Time-synchronized metadata may be used to synchronize a recorded presentation or lecture with a set of source slides. A supplemental metadata file synchronizes the multimedia sources, such as the video of a presentation, with a slide set.
Unfortunately, providing manually authored time-synchronized annotations of the recordings to indicate the source slides in a recorded presentation requires considerable user effort and is a very time-consuming process.